Morning Rush
by mekitoji
Summary: Evelyn has a huge crush and she doesnt know how to function.
1. Chapter 1

She'd seen her plenty of times before and she had to admit she was highly attracted to what she saw. Evelyn wouldn't admit that she went to the park everyday just to see her on her morning jog but then again she wouldn't even be at the park, let alone be awake that early.

She discovered the beautiful woman jogging by accident one day while she was heading back to the mansion from a long night of working on one of her many projects and had lost track of time.

The way she swayed her hips, the way her long legs moved gracefully almost like she was floating had the genius engineer entranced and she couldn't get the beautiful jogger out of her head.

So what did she do? Evelyn decided she'd go back to the park with her designing sketchbook and sit at a bench that the mysterious woman passed everyday. Her sketchbook was open to a particular design but she just couldn't concentrate on actually finishing it. Instead, there were a lot of little doodles of the mystery woman around the equations, measurements, and precise sketches of said device. She blushed and closed the book abruptly finally paying notice to what she had subconsciously done. Had she not looked up the moment she shut the book, her mysterious jogger would've gone past her without her knowledge. Still in shock at herself she stood up abruptly making the other woman notice her as she ran off in the opposite direction.

Banging noises could be heard coming from Evelyn's lab and Winston was a tad bit concerned. He usually never heard his sister treat her tools and supplies so poorly and with such recklessness so he decided to check in on her. "Eve? You doing alright?"

"Does it look like I am?" she snapped at him as she proceeded to drop her head on her desk, "I can't seem to get her out of my head as of late no matter how hard I try."

Winston stepped closer to his sister and realized she wasn't actually working on anything but simply banging her head on the desk. "So thats why youre throwing yourself a pity party and not getting the nerve to actually talk to her? How intimidating could she be?"

"Let me put this in a term you'll understand. Imagine you saw a gorgeous fit guy running around the park with his perfect legs and defined abs. Would you be able to talk to him?"

Her brother gulped visibly and responded, "Yeah, I see your dilema there. So then what are you going to do?" He sat down casually on the corner of her desk waiting for an answer he almost thought he would get.

"Im going to attempt to talk to her." Evelyn stood up abruptly, wincing slightly as the blood rushed to her throbbing skull. "But for now, I need a drink."

"That I can help you with." The older brother got up from his spot on her desk and proceeded to her bookshelf in which she kept an assortment of books, gadgets, and an entire shelf just for alcohol. He poured her a drink and gave it to his younger sister before leaving her office.

Evelyn sat there for about half an hour contemplating what to say before she got to work on her latest invention which kept her occupied quite nicely as she was experimenting with a new technology she was hoping could actually work.

Hours passed and next thing she knew it was well into the next day. She'd missed her chance to see her crush and she was devastated. Standing up to refill her cup, Evelyn contemplated not going to the park tomorrow because well, why would an absolutely gorgeous woman even notice a sleep deprived, alcoholic, nerd?

She picked up her gadget and continued working with it some more. Connecting wires here and there, adding panels and electrical circuits. Over all the gadget seemed practically finished but the inventor was feeling major exhaustion and she decided it was bout time she went to sleep in her own bed.

The sunlight was starting to shine through the clouds as she walked through the park back to her place. The sleep deprived woman had been awake for over 48 hours now and could barely keep her eyes open because of it. She found a bench nearby and decided it wouldn't be too terrible to sit just for a little bit.

The gorgeous jogger was coming around the path when she noticed the woman from the other day slumped on the bench asleep. She slowed down until finally she came to a stop in front of the exhausted looking woman.

The sleeping woman must've felt her presence because just a few moments later she stirred from her sleep to find the woman she had been crushing on for weeks sitting next to her drinking water out of a bottle. Evelyn sat up suddenly drawing attention to the beautiful red haired woman.

"Well hello there," the jogger said with a smile, "Would you like some? It's quite hot out today." She took the water bottle quietly and gave a small smile. "So do you talk or are you usually this stoic to strangers that offer you refreshing water on a hot morning?" Evelyn almost choked on the sip she was taking not expecting the other woman to speak again. The redhead patted her back sending chills up her spine in an effort to make sure the inventor didn't choke on the water.

"Sorry about that, let me start over. I'm Helen. Helen Truax."

"Evelyn Deavor."

"I knew you seemed familiar. Nice to meet you Evelyn Deavor," the redhead said with a smile.

"You as well, Ms. Truax," Evelyn replied with a blush. "I- I have to go. Haven't slept in over two days but I'd like to see you again?"

Helen plucked the inventors notebook from her hand and scribbled her number and name in the back. "I'm usually at my house from four pm till six in the morning. Call me anytime then."

The jogger got up and left before Evelyn could do anything but nod. She was so flabbergasted she just sat there, a blush tinting her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen waited at her phone impatiently. Her patrol had just ended and she was hoping she'd get a call from the infamous scientist. She usually took different jogging routes every day but when she noticed the beautiful inventor sitting at a bench one day scribbling in her sketchbook something that was bound to be a genius invention she decided she'd take the same route the next day in hopes of seeing her again.

Thankfully, she wasn't disappointed and gleefully decided she's run by the same bench everyday in hopes of seeing that gorgeous inventor.

She felt like a stalker just a little bit because Helen knew exactly who the other woman was. Many supers often got gadgets and gear from inventors like Evelyn deavor and others as well. Her latest elasticycle had been designed by her and in Helen's opinion, it was the best model she'd received so far. Her best friend, Mr. Incredible, thought it was pretty slick himself and he had the coolest car. Elastigirl had done some research on the designer of her elasticycle and discovered that Evelyn deavor not only was single but wasn't known tone with men. She had a chance. Even though she got plenty of a workout fighting criminals on a daily basis she still felt the need to jog every morning to maintain her civilian cover. She'd contemplated patrolling at night but plenty of other supers hs that covered so she basically took the day shift knowing there was plenty of crime during the day as well.

Since the day of the fateful encounter, she would wear her best workout clothes to go "see" her crush knowing her nice ass could make men's and women's heads alike turn in appreciation.

About two weeks after her jogging routine was made more concrete, she noticed that her beautiful genius stood with shock and ran off in the opposite direction of her route. a day passed and she didn't see her and honestly, she didn't realize how much she enjoyed that glimpse of her every day. Magazines and newspapers didn't do her justice. the next day she contemplated jogging a different route but changed course at the last minute. She was so excited when she saw the inventor back to her bench once more. as she jogged closer, Helen noticed that the genius was fast asleep. The superhero sat down next to her out of instinct wanting to protect her in case anyone tried something stupid. She sat there for at least half an hour not caring if she was late to her shift making sure that the woman would be safe. The scientist awoke from her nap just slightly startled by the fact that there was someone sitting next to her on "her" bench. Helen smiled softly at the surprised woman and handed her the water bottle that she had.

"Well hello there," Helen said with a smile, "Would you like some? It's quite hot out today." The sleepy woman took the water bottle quietly and gave a small smile. Helen smiled back triumphantly.

"So do you talk or are you usually this stoic to strangers that offer you refreshing water on a hot morning?" The scientist almost choked on the sip she was taking, worrying Helen and making her question if she should've spoken. Helen patted her back in an effort to make sure the inventor didn't choke on the water.

"Sorry about that, let me start over. I'm Helen. Helen Truax."

"Evelyn Deavor."

"I knew you seemed familiar. Nice to meet you Evelyn Deavor," the redhead said with a smile. She damn well knew who she was but didn't want to freak the woman out.

"You as well, Ms. Truax," Evelyn replied with a blush. "I- I have to go. Haven't slept in over two days but I'd like to see you again?"

The sleeping part concerned her and she wasn't sure why it did so much.

Helen plucked the inventors notebook from her hand and scribbled her number and name in the back. She noticed some doodles but said nothing about them.

"I'm usually at my house from four pm till six in the morning. Call me anytime then."

hhhhhhhhhhh

As she recalled the events of that morning, she wondered if maybe she was being too hopeful. She hadn't even changed out if her suit yet she was so anxious. A long hot shower would probably help her relax.

Forty minutes later she emerged to find a voicemail on her phone.

"Damnit. How could I have missed the phone ringing?"

She picked it up and pressed the button to hear the message. It was probably one of the most adorable things she'd ever heard.

"Oh okay. um... Hello Helen Truax. Its me Evelyn Deavor. From the park this morning. Um I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee with me... Tomorrow maybe I'm not sure. Or today. Today would also be nice. Well here's my number. You're probably busy right now I'll just hang up." A slight thump could be heard and a muffled sentence, "Damnit Evelyn. Function normally when leaving a hot woman a message."

She must've realized the receiver didn't click because then a "shit" could be heard promptly after the message ending.

Helen blushed and fell onto her bed with a smile. She really wanted to see Evelyn but she was also very tired from that day's patrol. She decided she'd call back and make plans with the other woman to meet up tomorrow for some coffee and then fell asleep exhaustedly.


End file.
